Turkey and other animal hunting decoys are not uncommon in the prior art. The existence of these decoys rely on moving parts and having body parts with sizes and shapes that are comparable or equal to the body parts of its live mature animal counterpart. The conventional view in creating animal decoys for hunting is that the animal to be hunted will best be lured by an animal decoy that has the same dimensions as itself or similar animals in the field. However, hunting decoys that depart from the conventional wisdom of creating decoys with body parts comparable to those of its live mature animals are non-existent. The present invention addresses a need for decoys having body parts that are not proportionate or not to scale to body parts of live mature animals.